


The graal

by Missbenedite



Category: robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbenedite/pseuds/Missbenedite
Summary: Gordon and Sandra both died. Aaron has to look after Liv. With nowhere to go, they go to Emmerdale. The Dingle businesses are in trouble thanks to a new garage own by a Robert Sugden. Aaron will have to build a future for Liv and himself. And maybe four loveI m still not fluent in English but try my best. Don't read if it an only to comment on my grammar.





	1. A beginning

He rings the front doorbell and waits. His little sister is holding his hand a little too strongly but maybe he needed the reassurance too. His dad and step mum have both died four weeks ago. A car accident. He barely had the time to cry. he had to sell everything, pay the funerals and plan for the move. the insurance money will not come for a few more weeks. Typical! Just 23 and a parent of fifteen years old. Here he was with no money (964.56 pounds), no home. that why he was in front of the pub, After hours , hoping for a bed for the summer.  
A Tall blonde women open with bed hair :  
\- I have no interest in buying whatever you’re selling she say dryly  
-Eee, my name is Aaron I looking for a Chastity Dingle He says with a low voice  
-Chas!, she yelled, a cutee his on the door for you  
And she disappears leaving the door half open. Aaron doesn’t dare to come in.  
A brunette comes to the door, in the same state than the other woman  
-Hello love  
-Hello, I’m Aaron Livesy and this is my little sister Liv, I.  
-Oh my god, my boy come in! She smiles  
He takes his sister and their luggage and comes in.  
She introduces him to the people of the house the blonde lady Charity, Debbie, James, and Pete.  
-And everyone this my baby Aaron  
-Hi mate, you are on a holiday? Says the tall brunette Pete  
\- Our parents just died, I know you didn’t want me we have no place to stay, Arron says looking to Chas  
-Oh, baby, It’s not that I don’t want you. I do, but we barely make it ourselves.  
Aaron starts to take his sister’s hand and says  
-Oh I’m sorry we will found another solution, Thanks for the tea  
James stops him. –You are blood we are going to manage.  
Aaron and Liv spend the night in the living room with Pete. In the morning they notice the house was full. Both Debbie and Charity have small children. The house was not big enough for that many people. It’s not like Aaron and Liv could go somewhere else. Aaron explains to the people of the house that it was temporary and he and Liv will have some money. Not much but enough to rent something for themselves. Aaron and Liv are introduced to a bunch of new Dingle. All very friendly. It was odd. They are used to live a small family of four’s life. It was strange to be around his mum. Like she didn’t abandon him seventeen years ago. But she was trying. In the house, they both start to warm up to the people in it. James was dull but nice. Pete not talkative. Debbie was obstinate and she acted like she didn’t notice Pete looking at her with love eyes. Charity was loud and colorful.  
Debbie and Pete both works at the garage and Chas Charity and James work at the Pub. Aaron didn’t want to be a burden. He is going to help at the garage, and Liv will help babysit.  
It only took Aaron one day to notice that the garage didn’t have enough work for 2 people. And they were four of them. It was strange because all day ton of cars will pass by but never stop. Aaron would still stay in the garage until closing everyday . He still manages to spend some time with Liv alone. Trying ton figurate their next move.  
Pete is outside the garage looking the “The Graal” like every afternoon  
-Come sit with me Aaron  
-But what if some customer comes in?  
-Mate, we will see them  
So Aaron takes a chair and sit. They spend an hour looking people come and go without talking  
-I hate this shop, man. Pete says  
Aaron doesn’t respond. He doesn’t think he has to.  
-It’s like they stole every thinks from us, our customers, and the sun.  
Aaron has to laugh and that makes Pete laughs back  
\- I swear! Didn’t you notice how it’s always freezing in here, we are in fucking August! What moron will call their shop the Graal like it’s the ultimate prize  
\- But what so special about them?  
\- They open last year. They build this huge shop in fucking Emmerdale. Everybody thought they were crazy. A garage a car dealer dealer this big in a village in Yorkshire. They start with radio’s ads, flyers, and everything. It was ok until May because we have our regulars and still manage. But they keep lowering their price  
\- But sure people can notice the quality Cain says he doing this since he is 20  
\- Man, they hire the best mechanics. They stole a few of our own  
\- And the pub?  
\- First people use to come to the pub before and after coming to The Graal. So it was ok, but then he decides to open a Bistrot. Who wants some fucking tapas we are in England fuck! Adam starts to become agitated. And they start to say to people that they can have all the work done in a day. No part has to be ordered  
Aaron was about to respond when he this a flash car drove to the “Graal” An Audi R8 in it a man in his late twenties. A stunning man Aaron notices. The passenger was a younger brown hair woman. She was pretty if you are into people with no penises.  
-That their king of the client? Aaron aks  
-The moron his Robert Sugden the owner and his sister Victoria and the second moron who his all smile is my brother Ross  
Like magic, Debbie comes outside and site with them. Aaron notices that she was looking at this Ross the same way that Pete was looking at her. James put an arm around Pete and says –Come in son Moira needs a hand at the farm she knows how good you are.  
Ross turns to them and winks to Debbie and Charity. Making both women blush.  
Liv has an interview for a new school. It was a boarding school, with a great art department. Liv was not one for school but she was more than ready to move out the Woolpack. She was tired of the nonstop babysitting. All these women seem to have no time for their own kids even with no work to do. And there was her instant friendship with Gabby and Jacob. 2 of the students who were having the tour with. She will miss her brother sure. But will see him every Sunday.  
When they were back home everybody gives them grieve for going to that posh school. All the Dingle’s kid were at the public school. Aaron founds them all lovely but Liv deserves better than all of them and better than him. With the scholarship, he will still have to pay 300£ a month. But he will not have to worry about her being well fed and sleeping in good conditions.  
Aaron wants to make sure that Liv spends the best two weeks of her summer before being back to school. He treats her to a shopping spree at Primark making sure she has all a fifteen years old need. They spend a day in an amusement park. Before they know it was time to say goodbye. And for Aaron to figurate how to make sure he can pay for his sister school and a roof for just them. Having all these people in the back of the pub was overwhelming.

Loyalty means a lot to Aaron.But Liv was his everything.Living with the Dingle was not an option anymore. It was overwhelming.  
Aaron was living with them for two months now. The Dingle has no money to pay him. They offered a place to stay and for Livto visit. He has used all his savings. And Liv needed more stuff every time.  
After a warning to his family, He decides to go to Graal with his resume.  
The receptionist was Finn. Pete other brother. He came to visit athe pub from time to time. Chas has joked that it was to check Aaron out. Like Aaron will go that way.  
It was scheduled that Aaron will have a try out that day. Ross who was working at the garage let him give him a tour. The garage was bigger than the Dingle & Dingle’s one. All white and light.  
Almost clinical. The salary was bigger than in the garages around. But rumor has it that you could lose your job in the the blink of an eye. The trial was easy. At lunchtimel he sits with a man namedn Adam. He happens to be Moira, son.  
Adam warns him that if he makes it at the job, he would have to move out of-of the pub. Because the Dingle hate the Graal that much. Aaron was more than ok with it. Few of the lads who work at the Grail live together. A person name Joe just has moved out.  
It was a Tuesday and Aaron just found himself a job and house. Maybe Emmerdale was not that bad.


	2. the first day of the rest of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron begins to work at the Graal

Aaron was living with Adam, Billy and Ellis. All of his roommates were nice to him. Billy and Ellis were a modern version of Abel and Cain. Always fighting. But Aaron was able to not care too much. His room was ok with just a bed and two set of drawers left behind by Ross. He just needed a new mattress and maybe a futon for when Liv visited. Aaron loves his job, he was working with his roommates. Everybody thinks women are gossips, but really men were worst. The first night in, Aaron learns about all the affairs and scandals in the Graal. Rumour has it, Robert Sugden found a rich woman, Chrissy White, take all her money and drove her to leave the country. And now he is sleeping with her sister to have more money. While sleeping with some employee when he has the time. Both men and women. Aaron was not really a gossiper himself, but it was better than watching real TV.  
Aaron job was fine. He quickly learned the ropes. Considering himself a good mechanic. Robert Sugden was the first one to be here in the morning and the last one to leave. Keeping an eye on everything. He has 2 lieutenants. The guys of the garage are managed by Ross (who was still a dick) and the salesmen were managed by a snob named Connor.   
A week after his start, a man with curly hairs comes with a van for an oil change. They chat a little. His name was Jackson. He didn’t look like a person who needn’t pay just for oil. He was a carpenter that what his van says at least.  
That same day Robert come to Aaron.  
-you know that you can save at least 20% of the time on your checks up. That will allow you to see more cars  
-with all my respect I’m the quickest Aaron says smugly   
-I’ve always thought that it was better to be the smallest of the big fishes than the biggest of the small fishes. Don’t you think so grease monkey? Robert adds smirking  
-but if you are so good, why don’t you show me? Aaron says sarcastically  
Every watches their boss go to his office change to some overalls and come back. He did the checkup quicker than any of them. Look back to Aaron and smirked again  
-That how it’s done.  
Aaron will never admit that he was a little impress. And maybe he starts to work more on on on on Sugden’s style. Robert has the decency to not brag about it. The day after that the customer named Jackson came back again. A problem with his breaks. He adds that he has time to wait for Aaron. Because Aaron knew the van, according to him.  
The third day that Jackson came, Robert Sugden himself came to see Aaron:  
-It is good to make a client come three times in three day but people are going to think that we can’t found the problem at the first try.  Just give him your number, will you?  
That made everybody laugh and Aaron blush. He tries to explain that it was not like that. But here is  Jackson Walsh at the garage again. Everybody starts to laugh harder. Robert walk out with Connor to his office for” a meeting”. Aaron was still blushing feeling like all his colleagues were staring at them. Mr Sugden was right, Jackson was there to ask him out.   Watching the close office door he decide to accept. He always kind of new that he might be gay. Be never act on it.  Emmerdale was a place to be bold. They decide to go to Hotten on Saturday after work. He will. The rest of the day is uneventful. Cars, tea, more cars lunch and more cars to finish the day. All roommates got to the Graal’ café at every lunch. Adam was in a on and off relation with Victoria Sugden. She was pretty and very kind. Always has a world for everybody. It was clear that Ellis has a crush on her. Always looking at Victoria, offering to help her. She was working with a woman who she introduce has her mother and a brunette Leyla. Leyla was as colorful as Charity. Bright clothes loud laugh. And flirting with Billy like crazy. Sarah Sugden was asking and hardworking than her daughter. She was pretty. Nobody seems to know about the burns on half her body. But Aaron does know about scars. When say arrive Robert Sugden was there chatting with his mum and sister. All smile. Both women were teasing him like he was five. Aaron has to the seize opportunity, joining the banter. His revenge was sweet. He laughs to all the stories about the young Robert. The day ends with more cars. When he was back that day Liv was at his doorsteps drunk with Gabby and Jacob. Aaron has to spend the night watching after her and thinking of something to say to the headmistress. Thankfully she was Ellis and Billy’s mother. They were nice enough to not mention that she was drunk.  Aaron explains to her that Liv was a poor girl who just lost her parents a few months back.  But deep down he knew that his sister only wanted to test limits. She did the same with their parents. He is only hoping that she will grow out of it.  Jessie agrees to let leave spend the day at her brother’s. Aaron was late for work. It was nearly 1Pm when he arrives. He was in a right state.  As soon he arrives, he is ask to go see the boss making everybody whistle. The office was huge and all white like a space’s station. Robert was seating with two mugs of tea in front of him.   He invites Aaron to seat and pushes one of the mug to him.  
-Peace offering. Robert smiles  
-I don’t get it, I make fun of you in front of your employees and you offering me a cuppa?  
-It’s for the other morning you Muppets. I should not make fun of you in front of your colleagues  
-It’s a little bit too late. Aaron says he wish he could shut of his mouth but something about Robert make him want to be a brat.  
-Yeah I know my mum told me off. It’s not right to talk about you and another man in such a manly environment  
-Should I be ashamed to be gay?  
-What? That not what I say!  
-What are you saying?  
-You know what just take you tea and sorry  
Aaron is almost at the door when he adds  
-So you are sorry to out me this over day but now you make everybody that I’m with you for one of your special meeting. The air quotes.  
-You know what just go. I’ll make sure nobody think that you are one of my “special” employee.  
-Yeah sure. Aaron says leaving the office.   
When he was back at the garage the boys think that he has been telling off. Ross even leaves him alone. Maybe Aaron has overreacted. But whatever it was Saturday and he is going to enjoy himself.  
 


End file.
